The unexpected
by cleo4ever44
Summary: Lilly is back in forks...what could happen? Edward/Bella Edward/Lilly who will he chooses. Real summary inside.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay so this is my second attempt at this story. The first time I wrote this I was not really in the mood and my mind was not as fresh. So I hope you like this.**

**The Unexpected**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT. JUST OWN JOSH, LILLIAN AND AVA**

**Summary: Lillian was a beautiful 16 year old girl. She had an amazing boyfriend.**

**Yes the famous Edward Cullen. When she found out that she was pregnant she was so happy.**

**She went to Edwards's house to tell him but he dumped her.**

**That day she left and never came back. When she left she met**

**Cassidy they became close friends. Then the day came to give birth to her angel called**

**Ava. This is what happens when unexpectedly Lillian comes back to forks Washington.**

**What will the Cullen's do when they realize how powerful Lillian and her daughter Ava is. This should be surprising.**

**

* * *

**

**chpt 1**

**Lillian (pov)**

Today was the day that i found out i was pregnant and i was going to tell my boyfriend Edward Cullen about it. I went in my closet to see what I should wear.

I graded a pair of black skinny jeans, a white spaghetti strap shirt with my purple hoodie. Then i put on my black and purple pair of converse. I looked in my mirror and brushed out all the tangles in my wavy blonde hair. My hair flowed all the way down to my mid back.

I always said i would cut it one day but i never got the chance to do so. My outfit really brought out my bright sky blue eyes. I walked downstairs to the kitchen were i saw my mom reading a newspaper.

"Mom I'm going out to the Cullen's place I'm going to tell Edward."

She sighed and put down the paper

"Good luck and get back as soon as you can" she said looking back at the news article she was reading. I ran over to her kissed her on the cheek. I know that getting pregnant was a big mistake, but my mom understood and said she would help me no matter what.

"I love you mom and thank you for everything" i said then grabbed my car keys off the counter. I walked out the door to my silver bmw i open the door and got in. The drive was 30 minutes from my house. I drove into the Cullen's driveway, i got out my car and went up to the door and rang the bell. A second didn't even pass by before the door swung open.

"hey Edward" i said as i kissed him on the cheek.

"Hey Lilly, i got to tell you something" he said as he turned to walk towards his room.

"I got to tell you something to" i said a little too excitedly.

"Umm...i don't know what to say to you" he started but passed mid sentence.

I wonder what he means by he doesn't know what to say to me.

"well Edward I'm pre-" before i can even finish he cut me off.

"listen Lilly um...i don't think this is working out i think we should move on" he said and then turn to face the window.

"i see um...ok goodbye" i could already feel the tears falling down my face as ran for my car. I got in and that's when i broke down crying.

I drove home and busted through the door crying. My mom stopped me half way through the door

"Oh sweetie what happened come here"

I ran over and hugged her.

"He *sob* d-d-dumped m-me *sob* i didn't even get to tell him... i don't know what i did wrong" I cried into her t-shirt.

"Poor thing sweetheart he has no idea what he is missing" she said as she rubbed my back.

"I'm going to go to my room" i ran up to my room and blasted some music. Taylor swift "white horse" was playing.

"_Say your sorry that face of an angel comes out just when you need it to._

_As I pace back and forth all this time cause i honestly believed you._

_Holding on and days drag on, stupid girl i should of known, i should have known._

_I'm not your princess this isn't a fairy tale._

_I'm not the one you sweep off her feet lead her up the stairwell._

_This ain't Hollywood, this is a small town._

_I was dreamer before you went and let me down._

_Now it's too late for you and your white horse to come around."_

I grabbed the pillow off my bed and screamed into it. Just then my mom walked in the room.

"Baby girl start packing I'm spending to your nana's house i think you're better off at her place" she said giving me a concerned look.

"Ok momma i will miss you" I told her as i hugged her tightly.

"I will miss you to my darling".

* * *

**6 months later**

Now my stomach is the size off a basketball. Every second of the day my life is slowly slipping away. Who would have thought that getting pregnant by a vampire could be deadly? I was walking through the woods when i heard a branch cracked i turned towards the sound.

"Who's there?" i asked looking in every direction. Then the most beautiful women came out from hiding. She had red eyes and red hair she was like a pit of fire.

"Your eyes are red" i said starting to get worried just a little bit.

"Yes they are, but don't worry I'm not going to hurt you at all" she said. Even her voice sounded like a goddess.

"I know that you are a v-vampire" i said stuttering just a bit.

"Yes i am how did you know that?" she asked looking interested.

"Um…well the father of my baby-" she cut me off by putting out her hand.

"Wait so you mean to tell me that the father of your unborn child is a vampire...how is that even possible" she said eyeing me from head to toe.

"Well i don't know how it happened but it's true." I told her staring into her red eyes.

"Well, well...how about we go back your place and you can tell all about it" she said.

"Ok umm sure that will be ok if you don't mind me asking do you need a place to stay. You can live with me and my nannie." I said pausing for a second to give her a chance to answer.

"Sure i would love that thanks for asking" she told me.

We walked back to my place and i told my nana that she would be staying here. Wait i don't even know this girls name. I'm going to have to ask her.

"I never introduced myself I'm Lillian hope Cyrus but you can call me Lilly." i told her. She smiled and said "I'm Cassidy venderson but you can call me cassia." i like her name it really defines her and it was unique. We went up to my room after i showed. I showed her which room she could stay in. When everything was settled I told her everything. She told me how she escaped the Voultri. She said something about them using her as their secret weapons. That was horrible; she must have gone through a lot.

I really felt bad for her. Weeks passed and we became very close. We did everything together; we went shopping for baby clothes and things for the baby room.

Ok so now we are in the ninth month of my pregnancy, i should be due any day now. You might think this is weird but Cassia found out one day that i have to drink blood to stay strong. I told her that i didn't want to hurt any humans she said that we can try animal blood. Since that day Cassia has also decided it would be best for her o drink animal blood. Topaz eyes really went well with her and she agreed.

I was starting to feel a little home sick; I haven't talk to my mom or my brother Josh.

"Hello this is Cyrus resident who is speaking?" she said i almost forgot how her voice sounded.

"Hey mom it's me Lilly" i whispered.

"Oh my how are you darling I've missed you so much." she said.

"I missed you to mom i was just calling to see how your doing" I heard a sigh on the other end of the phone.

"I'm fine um….Everything's been great over here. There is something i want to tell you" she said in a low voice.

"What is it" i asked.

"Well um... Edward Cullen is married to this Bella swan girl and umm she is pregnant"

My mouth fell to the floor.

"Um mom i-i-i got to go." i hung up the phone and walked to the living room to where Cassia was sitting.

I sat down on the couch.

"Ooowww" i screamed at the top of my lungs gripping my belly at the same time.

"What's wrong Lilly" Cassia asked. I looked at her in pain, "i think it time"

She helped me up to the birth room we had set up a while ago. I laid down on the bed in so much pain, it was so unbearable.

"Ok you ready to start pushing 1...2...3...push"

"Aahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh" i screamed as I pushed.

"Ok one more time and the baby will be out" Cassia told me.

I nodded and pushed again, and then i felt the baby slipped out of me.

"It's a girl" Cassia handed me my baby girl.

"Ill name her Ava-sky Cyrus" i told Cassia.

"That's a beautiful name for such a beautiful baby" Cassia laughed.

"yeah it is" i agreed.

* * *

**15 months later**

"mom I'm done packing" i heard Ava say from up in her room.

"Ok go wait in the car with your aunt Cassia." i told her.

"Ok mom" she said before she came running down the stairs.

You might be wondering why we are leaving Spain and moving back to Forks. Since having my daughter I was turned into a vampire by Cassia. I then went into modeling for a little bit and decided to take a break. But the main reason is I want my daughter to know where I first grew up and where I've been living from age 12-16.

We took a plane to forks; once the plane landed we headed to baggage claim. We picked up my new sports car and loaded the car up. We then got in and I turned on the engine.

We drove to my mom's old house and we unpacked everything.

"Hey Cassia you want to head down to the grocery store with me and Ava?" I asked Cassia as she picked up the last box of cardboard.

"Sure, but what are you going to buy?" she asked.

"I need to stock up on food for Ava." I said helping Ava put on her winter coat.

I locked the door behind me and we drove to the nearest grocery store I remembered.

Edwards (pov)

Life has been good since the battle with the Voultri. I had my wife, daughter, and family to keep my happy. I couldn't wish for anything else.

Currently I was on my way to pick up Nessie and Jacob at the shopping center near the grocery store. I pulled into an empty parking space and got out my car. I looked around for Nessie and saw her five cars over by a sports car. What was she doing over there? She was talking to a red head; I sniffed the air and smelled vampires. The sent was coming from the red head.

Without thinking I walked over and snatched Nessie up into my hands.

"Who the hell are you?" I sneered blocking Nessie from the vampires view. Her eyes were topaz so that was good.

"No, who the hell are you?" she sneered back. I felt Nessie pulling away from my arms and she was lightly whimpering.

"Put me down….aunty Cassia help me." Nessie screamed. Cassia growled and lunged at me. She snatched Nessie right from my hands. That's when I got a good look at Nessie and noticed it wasn't Nessie at all.

My eyes widen in shock at the similarities between Nessie and this little girl in front of me.

"I'm so sorry. I thought she was someone else." I stuttered out taking a step back.

I heard soft footsteps and looked over watching Nessie walk over with a balloon and Jacob trailing behind her.

"Daddy." She said running to hug me.

"Who are they?" Nessie asked me. But before I could answer the red head spoke up.

"I'm Cassia and this is Ava." She said motioning to the little girl in her hand. Looking at Ava she reminded me of someone I knew long ago but I couldn't place my finger on it.

"Cassia who are you talking to?" asked a soft voice I hadn't heard in a long time. I turned around and was met face to face with the one person I thought I would never see again.

"Lilly?"

* * *

**A/N: This is so much better to what I did before.**

**Me: we have a guest**

**Edward: (sigh) I'm not happy to be here**

**Me: to bad**

**Edward: (fake smile)**

**Me: review please**

**Edward: trust us the story will be great**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay so this is my second attempt at this story. The first time I wrote this I was not really in the mood and my mind was not as fresh. So I hope you like this.**

**The Unexpected**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT. JUST OWN JOSH, LILLIAN AND AVA**

**Summary: Lillian was a beautiful 16 year old girl. She had an amazing boyfriend.**

**Yes the famous Edward Cullen. When she found out that she was pregnant she was so happy.**

**She went to Edwards's house to tell him but he dumped her.**

**That day she left and never came back. When she left she met**

**Cassidy they became close friends. Then the day came to give birth to her angel called**

**Ava. This is what happens when unexpectedly Lillian comes back to forks Washington.**

**What will the Cullen's do when they realize how powerful Lillian and her daughter Ava is. This should be surprising.**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

I couldn't believe I was seeing her, after all these years. Lilly still looked the same, her blonde hair hung loosely down her back. Her once blue eyes were now a light crimson color. All in all she looked great considering the state she was in, when she had left Forks, Washington.

"Edward, what are you doing here?" her confused voice asked, breaking me from my thoughts.

Hearing her and seeing her brought back so much memories I had fought so hard to get rid off.

"I-I'm picking up my daughter Renesmee."

"Oh….." she trailed off.

"Mommy, I want to go home." The young girl interrupted.

"Alright sweetheart," Lilly assured her. Lilly was a mother?

"Well, it was nice seeing you, Bye." Lilly gathered Ava into her arms; she placed her in the car, and then drove away once Cassia had got into the passenger seat.

Once they were out of sight I turned to the cold stares of Jacob and Renesmee.

"Who was that daddy?" Nessie asked.

"Don't worry; she was nobody, just an old friend."

"Didn't seem like it." Jacob mumbled to himself.

I shot him a glare and we got into my Volvo. The whole ride to the cottage I couldn't get Lilly out of my head. This was going to be a very long day. I pulled up to the small drive way that led to the cottage.

I got out the car, making my way to the front door.

Jacob and Nessie decided to go off to the main house.

"What's wrong?" Bella said startling me.

"Nothing." I told her making my way to the piano bench.

"Are you sure?" she asked rubbing my shoulders.

"Yeah I'm sure." I told her again, sighing I began to play the piano.

* * *

**Lilly (pov)**

I don't even know what to say. I knew what to expect by coming to Forks, but I didn't expect to bump into Edward so soon.

It was already hard as it was, knowing how he broke my heart. But to see in reality he had moved on, I'm wondering what am I doing. I should be out moving on too. Not staying in what was the past, trying to figure what went wrong. But I realized it's not what went wrong, it's who went wrong. Believe it or not Bella Swan is what went wrong, and I hate her with every once in my non-breathing body.

"So that was him?" Cassia asked with disgust as we entered our house.

"Yeah," I said bringing the groceries in.

"That was who, mommy?" Ava asked. My poor girl, so sweet and innocent, she had no clue what was going on and I planned to keep it that way. But you know what really hurt, is that Edward did not even realize that Ava was his daughter.

"No one important," I lied closing the door behind me.

"Sooner or later, you're going to have to tell her." Cassia whispered.

"I choose later." I knew my chose would one day come back and bite me in the ass.

* * *

"Ava, baby dinner." I called out. Ava came running down the stairs; she took a seat at the table.

"Thank you mommy," she said as she dug into her pasta. After dinner, I got Ava ready for bed, dressing her up in her princess night gown.

Ava jumped into her big girl bed, and I pulled the covers up for her. Ava grown in the last 15 months, I didn't mind the fact she looked like a five year old then your regular 15 month old.

"Mommy, can you read me a story?" Ava asked.

Nodding I got up and picked out her favorite book, Sleeping Beauty.

I opened up the front page and began reading. By the end of the book Ava was fast asleep, placing the book on her night stand; I kissed her on the cheek. I got up and left the room, I closed the door, but left it cracked just a tiny bit.

I walked downstairs, looking for Cassia, I found her in the den, reading a book in the dark.

"Must you do that?" I asked, flicking the light on.

She closed the book and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Of course, aren't our eyes made for the dark?" she said sarcastically.

"Not what I mean, anyways I came to ask if you could watch Ava for me?" I asked her.

"Yeah sure, but why?" she asked.

"Cause I need to hunt."

She understood, and left to go upstairs. I closed the light and went out the back door into the forest. I ran freely searching for my prey. I found the perfect prey, a female deer. She was eating grass, not knowing what awaited her faith. My eyes darken in anticipated, bending my knee I jumped on the deer's back.

It put up a real good fight, feeling its pain I snapped its neck, so it wouldn't suffer. I sunk my teeth into its flesh, sighing as the blood oozed down my throat, soothing the burn.

After about my six dear, I was satisfied. Not in the mood to go home right away, I decided to explore the forest. The landscape was very beautiful; it was about midnight, so the stars were at their highest in the sky. I lied on the wet moss and just starred at the stars. I was so caught up at the sight I didn't notice the figure that had sat next to me.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" his voice broke the silence.

I sat up and looked at Edward, then back to the sky.

"So what are you doing out here so late?" he asked.

"Hunting." I said quickly not bothering to meet his eyes.

"Listen Lilly I wanted to say I'm-

"It's okay, I get it, we weren't meant to be, and it's okay." I said quietly cutting him off.

"Lilly…" he trailed of lifting my chin to meet his eyes. It was the first time I had looked into his eyes in a long time. Before I knew it we were leaning in closer to each other. Our lips were inches away from each other, I stopped breathing, thinking it was all fake, and I was only day dreaming. I quickly dismissed those thoughts when Edward's lips met mine. The kiss was soft and sweet, but it felt so wrong. Edward slipped his tongue into my mouth fighting my tongue for dominance.

I didn't even care that Edward had pushed me back on the ground, and was now on top of me. His hand trailed down to the button of my jeans. I stopped his hand and pulled away from him.

Realization just set in, at what we had done. Edward's eyes widen in shock.

"I don't know what came over me, It shouldn't have happened."

"Yeah, It shouldn't have." I agreed, before turning around and running away as fast as my legs would go.

Once my house came into view I barged into the house closing the door softly behind me. I ran up the stairs and into Ava's room. She was still asleep looking so peaceful and beautiful. Slipping off my shoes I climbed into the bed behind her, bring her closer to me. I kissed her forehead, and began humming a soothing lullaby.

* * *

**Edward's (pov)**

What have I done?

* * *

**Me: see, told you this would be good. It makes you wonder what will happen. But that's for me to know and for you to find out.**

**Edward: you made me seem like the cheating husband or something like that.**

**Me: (gives evil look) you poor baby.**

**Edward: Why are you looking at me like that.**

**Me: (smiles evilly swing some rope and duck tape)**

**Edward: stay back, I'm warning you.**

**Me: Review everyone you won't regret it. (Lunges at Edward)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay so this is my second attempt at this story. The first time I wrote this I was not really in the mood and my mind was not as fresh. So I hope you like this.**

**The Unexpected**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT. JUST OWN JOSH, LILLIAN AND AVA**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

The following morning Lilly headed to the kitchen, to prepare Ava's breakfast. At times, Ava would prefer blood instead of human food. She was a very picky girl.

As Lilly stood in front of the stove frying bacon, the sounds of sizzling and oil popping filled the room; Cassia came waltzing into the room with a smirk on her face.

Lilly took the bacon off the stove eying her 'sister' as she did it.

"Okay, what is with you?" she asked turning to Cassia.

Cassia sat down at the breakfast table, crossing her left leg over her right one. She folder her hand on the table and leaned forward.

"A little birdie told me you locked lips with a certain someone," she teased, amusement in her eye. Lilly rolled her eyes as she pushed a piece of her hair behind her ear.

"It wasn't like that," she tried to convince Cassia, more like try to convince her self. _It was a mistake_…she thought_, right_?

"Whatever, just don't forget he is a married man," Cassia joked, leaning back in her chair.

Lilly shook her head, setting Ava's plate on the table.

"Ava! Breakfast is ready!" she called to her daughter. Ava came skipping into the room, her hair flowing behind her, in long ringlets. She took a seat at the table and began to eat.

"Mommy?" Ava looked up to her mother, a strip of bacon in her hand. Lilly tuned to her daughter,

"Yes?"

"Can we go practice some soccer today?" Her eyes filled with hope. Ava loved playing soccer it was something she picked up from watching so many homemade videos of her mother playing soccer when she was younger. Lilly looked to Cassia who shrugged her shoulders, tossing an apple back and forth.

"Sure, just finish your food first," Ava squealed in excitement and began to inhale her food as fast as she could.

"Slow down!" Lilly warned, Ava had already cleaned her plate and was bolting up to her room to retrieve her soccer ball. She came back 3 minutes later.

"Lets go!" she panted once she got down the stairs. Cassia and Lilly shook their heads as they exited the house, Cassia grabbing the house key on the way out.

* * *

"You cheater!" Ava accused her aunt playfully as they kicked the soccer ball around. They had found a nice open field to play their game, without the disturbance of humans that may pass through the woods.

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

"Did too!"

"Did not…wait, hey?! You tricked me!" Ava exclaimed, kicking the ball between Cassia's legs making a goal.

"Yes!" Ava began to jump up and down, doing her victory dance.

"Mommy, did you see?" Ava asked.

"Yes, congrats!" Lily said lying down on the wet moss, looking up at the sky.

"We have some visitors," Cassia suddenly said, making Lilly sit up, race over to Ava, pushing her behind her.

Into the clearing walked Bella, Jacob, Nessie, and Seth.

"Hello? Who are you?" Bella asked looking the three up and down.

"I'm Cassia, that is Lilly and Ava, who we are is none of your business," Cassia spoke taking a small step forward. Jacob growled, he didn't like the fact that there were new Vampires in the area, that could be a threat to Nessie's safety.

"May I ask why you are here," Bella asked dismissing Cassia's previous statement, taking a step in front of Nessie who curiously peaked over to Ava.

_She looks just like me_, she thought smiling at Ava who caught her gaze, who turned away when Jacob glared at her.

"We live in the area, and came out to chill," Cassia said casually pointing to the soccer ball, which lay on the grass.

Bella looked to Ava, and couldn't help but gasp, she looked just like Nessie, and they could almost be twins. But you could see the slight difference; Ava looked a tad bit older. Nessie was after all only 3 weeks old looking like a 5 year old. On the other hand Ava looked about 7 when in reality she was a little over a year old, but Bella did not know that.

Lilly was getting a little uneasy at how Bella's gaze lingered a little too long on Ava.

"Is that your daughter?" Bella asked Lilly.

"Yes," Lilly quickly responded giving Bella the look that said 'Do not ask anything further," Bella got the hint.

Remembering she never told them their names Bella quickly told them who she was.

_I know who you are_, Lilly thought sourly.

"Would you like to come meet the rest of my family," Bella asked kindly. She really wanted Carlisle to meet them, so he could found out if Ava was exactly like Nessie.

"No thanks," Cassia and Lilly both declined at the same time.

"Maybe some other time?"

Bella and her crew turned to leave, Nessie turned around as she walked away giving Ava a small wave and smile as they vanished further away.

"I don't like them," Ava said burying her head in her mother's abdomen.

"Why?"

"I just have that feeling," Ava muttered.

* * *

_**Me: Long time no update**_

_**Edward: Yes**_

_**Me: I've been working on other stories, and school is getting in the way**_

_**Edward: And?...**_

_**Me:(Turns to Edward) Thats it, don't try to get smart with me!**_

_**Edward: (Rolls eye) Review?**_


	4. Chapter 4

"What do you want for dinner?" I asked Ava, standing at the door of her princess themed room. She was playing on the floor with her Barbie dolls, and drawing at the same time.

"Can I have pizza?" She asked looking up at me.

"Yes you may," I smiled at her, before closing her door, and heading down stairs.

I pulled out a frozen pizza from the freezer, and pre heated the oven.

After waiting 10 minutes, I shoved the pizza into the oven.

"We have company," Cassia sang while she waltzed into the room.

**Ding Dong**

"Right on cue," She laughed, I looked at her pleading.

"Fine, I'll get it," she headed over to the door, I didn't look to see who it was. I grabbed a package of grapes from the fridge and began plucking them from the stem and plating them.

When I heard Cassia walking back into the Kitchen, with the patter of more people I looked up. My kitchen was now filled with vampires, I sniffed the air, and werewolves?

"Lilly?" I heard Carlisle say, I stopped plucking the grapes to look at him.

"Hi," I awkwardly waved to him, and everyone in the Cullen family.

"You're a vampire now? Since when?" Rosalie asked stepping out from the back.

"I changed her," Cassia spoke leaning on the kitchen counter, a smirk planted on her lips.

"Why?"

"Mommy?" Ava came down stairs, confused as to why there was so much people in her house.

I heard most of the people gasp.

"She's just like Nessie,"

"You got Pregnant?" Esme asked shocked, I shook my head yes.

"You guys can have a seat in the den I'll be there in a minute,"

Everyone exited the room, and went where I told them too.

I told Ava to sit down at the table, I gave her a cup of juice and cut her a slice of pizza, and handed that to her along with the grape.

I left her there and went into the den.

"I'm sure you have a lot of question, I'll answer them to the best of my ability,"

"How old is she?" One of the tan guy asked.

"She almost two," I told him, shifting in my seat.

"She's older then me," Nessie spoke, she was seat in between her mother and her father.

"Does the Volturi know about her?" Carlisle asked. I shook me head no. Ava came into the room and ran over to me, sitting in my lap. She used my hair to block her face from their view.

"Hi….."

"Ava," I told Esme, she smiled and waved at Ava, who gave her a small smile, acting all shy.

"This is amazing," Carlisle whispered looking in between Ava, and Nessie, then he frowned.

"What?" I asked not liking the change in facial expression.

"Can I speak to you in private?" He asked, I looked to Cassia and told her to watch Ava.

I followed Carlisle, running far away from the house, not in hearing rang of the vampires inside.

"Who is Ava's dad?" He asked leaning against a tree. I looked up at Carlisle, I always thought of him as a father figure.

"I don't know," I lied, shrugging my shoulders.

"She resembles Renesmee," He told me, I turned away from him. I felt him make his way closer to me, he placed a hand on my shoulder.

"Is Edward the father?"


End file.
